


A First Time for Everything

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke wants to try something embarrassing out and Souji goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji pees on ~~everyone~~ Yosuke._
> 
> _(Consensual, but Yosuke is nervous, gets kind of upset and confused, but thinks he likes it; Souji comforts him afterwards. Sort of...watersports with fluff?)_

It was weird.

That was the only way Yosuke could think to describe it. What else could he call wanting Souji to unzip and—ugh, he couldn't even think about it. But, fuck, that wasn't true, was it? He'd been thinking about it for weeks, sneaking glances at Souji while they stood at the urinals and watching him—

Ugh, ugh, think of something else. Not that he was able to with Souji right there next to him, swirling the ice in his soda. Was he hard because Souji was sweating from the heat and looking good, or was he hard because any moment now he was going to say—

"I'll be right back; I've got to use the bathroom."

—that, and put the image in Yosuke's head? Did it matter? Of course it did; getting aroused because of Souji was nothing new, but getting worked up over the idea of him—fuck—of him pissing was something else altogether.

Yosuke stabbed his homework with his pencil.

"What's wrong?" Souji set his drink down but he didn't move to leave.

"Nothing. Homework."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Shouldn't you be pissing right now?" And dammit if that didn't send a rush through him. It _was_ the idea of Souji using the bathroom.

Gross, gross, what was wrong with him?

"You sound so angry about it." Souji rested his head on his fist and stared at Yosuke in that way he had, the one where Yosuke had no idea what he was thinking.

"About you using the bathroom? How does that make sense?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Yosuke continued to scowl at the paper in front of him, but Souji was patient and the silence stayed comfortable despite Yosuke's mental insistence that Souji just go. Finally, he had to say something. "It's…fuck, it's weird."

"I'm sure it's not."

"You're wrong, I…ugh." Yosuke laid his head down on his arms. Souji rubbed the back of his neck. "You'll think I'm crazy or disgusting or…"

"I won't." Of course Souji wouldn't. He was good at accepting people and the parts of them that even they didn't want to acknowledge, but that didn't mean it was any easier for Yosuke to admit it. Souji wasn't moving, though, and while Yosuke was sure he'd leave if he asked him to…wasn't this a chance? Couldn't he just blurt it out and see what happened and get it over with?

"Piss—" Saying it was just as hard as thinking it. He kept his head down. "I want you to…piss on me."

Souji's hand faltered just a bit before picking back up. "Oh?"

Oh? What was that supposed to mean? Then again, Yosuke wouldn't know how to react if someone said the same thing to him.

"Now?"

Yosuke risked a peek at him. Souji didn't look disgusted or angry. He was looking off to the side, face thoughtful. "What, you don't think it's fucking crazy? I just said—"

"That you wanted me to urinate on you, I heard." Souji shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay?" Yosuke sat up, feeling almost offended. "That's all?"

"If you want me to do it, I will. Would you like to me ask why? I figure if you want to explain then you will without me prompting you. I'm not going to press when it's obviously a sore subject. But…" Souji folded his hands in his lap. "I am curious."

Maybe the okay was better. Yosuke stared at the floor and felt his ears burn. "I…don't know? I've been thinking about it lately and, shit, it's not like I want to go out and just let anyone use me as a urinal or something but if it's you, if you don't mind, I thought it'd feel… Warm? It's really personal and it'd be kind of like I belong to—God, this is stupid."

Souji took hold of his hand and stood up. "Let's go the bathroom."

No one else was home; his father was at Junes, his mother on a business trip, and Teddie was on the clock for another few hours. Yosuke lingered outside the bathroom door anyway and looked around, paranoid that someone could see him through a window and would guess what he was doing.

Souji looked at the small space and opened the shower door, walking in and measuring how much room there was. Not much; if Yosuke joined him they'd be within inches of touching even with their backs against the walls. Souji looked at him but didn't say anything.

Yosuke glanced behind him. He could just go back to his room and pretend none of this had happened. Souji wouldn't say anything.

Self-consciously, he closed the door behind him and joined Souji in the stall. Really, there was no space. Their faces were right next to each other and this close he could see that Souji didn't look as calm as he'd expected him to be. His eyes flickered around the room and that, combined with the way he flexed his fingers, actually relaxed Yosuke some.

After a moment, he sank to his knees and then looked to the door again, wondering if he should have locked it.

"Where…?" Souji trailed off and gestured vaguely at him.

"Uh, I don't know. My—my face, I guess?"

"You'll have to close your eyes or it'll sting." Souji undid his belt. Yosuke watched him and balled his hands up, resting them on his thighs.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen Souji's dick but circumstances made him stare at it as if it was completely new until Souji shifted his weight and Yosuke was reminded to close his eyes. "Okay, just…whenever."

There was a long pause. Yosuke wondered if Souji was having a hard time doing it with him waiting for it or if he'd backed out, but just as he thought about speaking he heard a heavy exhale and felt something warm hit his forehead. He tilted his head back, letting it hit him more face on, felt it run warm down his neck and splash onto his shirt. Over his closed eyes, his nose, his mouth… He clenched his fists tighter and tried not to think, tried just to feel but he didn't know what he was feeling.

It seemed to take forever to stop and he remembered the two sodas Souji had downed earlier. "You…you can open your eyes now. I'm done."

Yosuke started to and paused, raising a sleeve to wipe them clean, but Souji was there before him, holding his face and clearing his vision with the cuff of his shirt. Yosuke blinked, feeling a slight sting despite Souji's efforts. Souji looked surprised at what he'd just done, eyebrows disappearing into his fringe and cheeks flushed.

"How… Did you like it?"

"I'm not sure."

Souji exited the stall and for a moment Yosuke thought he was going to leave entirely and felt panic rise up in him. _Weird, gross, what the hell was I thinking_ — But Souji grabbed a washcloth from the pile next to the sink, wet it, and returned to sit next to him, squeezing close in the small space. He raised it up. "Do you want to me to?"

"Sure." It didn't feel as good on his face now that it was cooling and it had felt good, sort of.

Souji held his face with one hand, not seeming to mind that it got wet, and wiped him off with the other. He moved slowly, going over spots more than once to make sure he didn't miss anything, so gently that it didn't make Yosuke feel like he was dirty or strange. It helped him think, actually.

"It was…good. I think?" He glanced up. Souji was watching his hand but he met Yosuke's gaze without looking away. "I felt really close to you and it was, I don't know, kind of nice because it was just like warm water or something but…" He looked down again, staring at a button on Souji's shirt. "Dude, it's fucking piss, I wanted you to go on me and I liked it, maybe, and that's…that's pretty fucking weird, I'm screwed up or something. Who wants that?"

Souji leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

"You'll smell like urine if you don't lean back," Yosuke said, but pressed closer.

"I don't mind, it's mine anyway." Souji ran the cloth across his neck and down his chest, just under the neck of his shirt where it wasn't needed. "I don't know if it'll make you feel better but I think I liked doing it too. Maybe."

"…You're not just saying that, are you?"

Souji shook his head and pressed their cheeks together. He was totally going to smell but Yosuke didn't tell him to move away again, just rested his weight against him and enjoyed the way Souji kept cleaning him. "It was really… It felt like you trusted me."

"Of course I trust you, partner."

He felt Souji smile. "Yeah, I know, but this was a different kind of trust. It was really personal. I can't explain it, haha."

"I get you." Yosuke moved his head to get a better look at Souji's face. "So it doesn't creep you out or anything?"

"No." Souji kissed him. "We're so close and now, well, we're just closer."

Yosuke laughed a little. "Thanks. But I should change, it got on my shirt."

They stood and Souji gave him one more wipe down before they made their way back to his room. Yosuke didn't need it, but Souji seemed to like doing it and it felt good so he didn't protest. He changed shirts – and pants, some had been absorbed when it landed on the shower floor – and took a seat next to Souji again but his homework couldn't keep his attention. He turned to Souji and kissed him. "Fuck, I love you."

Souji smiled against his mouth and wrapped his arms around him. "Me too. So much."

The sentiment made him blush and he sought a way to keep Souji from noticing his embarrassed pleasure. "You know, when you kissed me earlier there was still some on my mouth. You totally tasted your own piss."

Souji laughed. "I don't care."

To prove it, he slid his tongue into Yosuke's mouth. Yosuke thought about telling him none had made it in there but he enjoyed it too much to do so. Maybe later.


End file.
